Solitario Encierro
by maest72
Summary: Grissom y su cabeza . . .


PERSONAJES: Gil Grissom, Sara Sidle, Catherine Willows, Warrick Brown, Nick Stokes  
  
AVISO LEGAL:  
  
Los personajes incluidos en esta historia pertenecen a la imaginación de los guionistas de la serie CSI: Crime Scene Investigation y, por tanto, a Alliance Atlantis, Jerry Bruckheimer Productions y a la CBS, canal americano en el que dicha producción se emite. Los he tomado prestados para contar algo que quizá ronde por la cabeza de Grissom.  
  
La historia es original mía, escrita durante el último curso de inglés de la E.O.I., y traducida al español para adaptarla a la serie.  
  
Solitario Encierro  
  
Había estado encerrado en aquella pequeña y fría habitación desde que podía recordar, porque las autoridades médicas consideraron que sufría un trastorno mental severo.  
  
Durante todos esos años sus únicos compañeros habían sido una bombilla polvorienta que colgaba del techo, un lápiz roto y mordido, y una araña que, de vez en cuando, exploraba las paredes de la celda.  
  
No tenía con qué distraerse. Sólo pintaba las paredes con su lápiz y jugueteaba con la araña cuando ésta aparecía.  
  
Deseaba ver a alguien, pero NADIE se acercaba a aquella planta del viejo sanatorio porque no había NADIE más internado allí.  
  
Permaneció tranquilo todo esos años pensado que, quizás, al día siguiente alguna enfermera bonita y amable se lo llevaría de aquella habitación aislada. Pero 'el día siguiente' nunca llegaba.  
  
Un día no pudo soportar su desesperada situación y, cogiendo el lápiz, se lo clavó en los ojos una y otra vez, gritando de dolor, hasta que su cara se convirtió en una horrible masa sanguinolenta.  
  
Acababa de morir cuando unos pasos sonaron en los desiertos pasillos del sanatorio.  
  
La puerta de su habitación se abrió, y una voz de mujer gritó asustada.  
  
[ENFERMERA]: ¡¡Doctor, doctor!! ¡¡Venga enseguida!! ¡¡Se ha suicidado!!  
  
De este modo, con su muerte, había conseguido su anhelada compañía humana, pero ya no pudo disfrutarla........  
  
[ . . .]  
  
Súbitamente se despertó, cubierto todo su cuerpo con un sudor frío que le hizo estremecer. Se levantó, fue al baño, se miró al espejo.... podía ver. Sus ojos, .... seguían allí. Una de sus principales 'herramientas' de trabajo....  
  
Intentó serenarse, contando hasta 20, se tomó el pulso: demasiado acelerado....  
  
'Qué tontería', pensó, 'sólo ha sido una pesadilla estúpida.'  
  
[ . . . ]  
  
Mientras caminaba en dirección al garaje se cruzó con varios vecinos. Intercambiaron vagos saludos sin apenas mirarse. Completos desconocidos.  
  
Subió a su todoterreno con un suspiro.  
  
'Al menos en mi trabajo estoy rodeado de GENTE. TENGO GENTE a mi cargo'.  
  
Arrancó en dirección al edificio del CSI. Multitud de coches se le cruzaban en todas direcciones.  
  
G E N T E  
  
Hombres y mujeres salían y entraban de los hoteles y casinos.  
  
G E N T E  
  
Aparcó detrás del edificio, entró, en dirección a su despacho.  
  
No se dio cuenta enseguida, pero algo extraño pasaba. Se detuvo en medio del pasillo.  
  
E S T A B A S O L O  
  
Intentó salir de allí pero, inexplicablemente, sus piernas no le obedecían. Paralizado, notó que las paredes se movían hacia él.  
  
Estaba atrapado y NADIE podía ayudarle.  
  
Gritó . . . .  
  
[ . . . ]  
  
[SARA]: ¿Grissom? ¿Estás bien?  
  
[GRISSOM]: (despertándose) Sí,..., eeh,... dónde....? ¿Qué me ha....?  
  
Confundido, se frota los ojos, mira a sus compañeros e intenta ponerse en pie. Pero, algo mareado, se tambalea. Nick le ayuda a sentarse de nuevo.  
  
[NICK]: Has tenido una pesadilla, jefe.  
  
[SARA]: Y de las malas. Hablabas en sueños y estás sudando.  
  
[CATH]: Será mejor que te vayas a casa.  
  
[WARRICK]: Sí, un descaso te vendrá bien. Trabajas demasiado.  
  
[GRISSOM]: (con voz torpe) No, en mi casa no hay nadie... prefiero estar aquí rodeado de gente. No quiero estar sólo.  
  
[CATH]: (mirándole con preocupación) Como quieras.  
  
[SARA]: (ofreciéndole una taza) Un café caliente te sentará bien.  
  
[GRISSOM]: (cogiendo la taza) Gracias. (les mira de uno en uno) A todos.  
  
'Sois mi familia'.  
  
- - F I N - - 


End file.
